Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to table top tent coverings and, more specifically, to a table top tent consisting of two base structures, each having a plurality of cylindrical stems and means for fastening a strap at each distal end whereby said strap can encompass an end of the table. The straps have lengths of hook and loop material positioned thereon with mating members of hook and loop material positioned on each distal end which can be selectively fastened to the mating member as means for fixedly holding the tightened strap. The base structures are used to hold the bottom portion of the canopy support poles. The top portions of the poles are attached to the weather resistant canopy having pockets to accommodate the poles. The canopy can be provided in a variety of colors and prints. A storage bag is also provided for storing the disassembled components.
The table top tent of the present invention is erected above a table top to provide shade, prevent sun glare, protect from falling debris, provide shelter from light rain or drizzle and protected open foods from spoilage due to direct sun light. The tabletop tent of the present invention is easily assembled and disassembled and is easily stored or transported. The device can be used in the back yard, camping trip, hunting and fishing trips, beach, park, pool side or any where an out-doors table is set up. The canopy portion of the table top tent of the present invention when set upon a tabletop reaches out to the sides on the angled poles, covering any persons seated at the table.
While other tabletops tents may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. The tabletop tent of the present invention consisting of base structures, each having support stanchions and strap receiving slots. The slots allow a strap to be fixedly attached to the base so the base can be fastened to the table. Each strap has lengths of hook and loop with mating hook and loop material positioned on the distal end providing fastening means for the base structures. The top portions of the poles are attached to pockets within the canopy of weather resistant fabric. The canopy can be provides in a variety of colors and prints. A convenient storage bag is also provided.